<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Season of Melancholy (What I Need is You) by lucidscreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799943">In the Season of Melancholy (What I Need is You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer'>lucidscreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Autumn, Bad Days, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Rain, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami has a bad day, but in the end there is Yugi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/4318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Season of Melancholy (What I Need is You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.</p><p>Prompts:<br/>7. Rain (7 Snogs Option 4: Autumn/Halloween)<br/>21. As the Days Grow Cold (31 Days of Halloween)<br/>70. All I Need (100 YGO Themes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining in Domino City.</p><p>Rain was still strange to Yami. Water from the sky rather than the Great River... Though even in Egypt, things had changed from his first lifetime. The annual Inundation was no more, the sacred monuments were tourist attractions, the temples lay in ruins and the Netjeru were almost forgotten.</p><p>And now there was rain. </p><p>It was a cold rain today, the sky as gray as his mood. He had grown melancholic in the millennia since his birth. Being trapped in darkness for thousands of years could do that to a man. The patter of the falling rain on the roof dulled his senses, luring him further into reverie.</p><p>Outside the bedroom window -- smeared by the raindrops into an Impressionist painting in red and gold, aubergine and brown -- the leaves on the trees shivered in the persistent wind. Autumn was another new concept for him, a season unlike any he had known. Akhet, Peret, Shomu... Three seasons in the year, each four months long. (Modern calendars were confusing, too. Why were the months not the same? Thirty days each had served his people just fine, along with the five Days Upon the Year. Not this mishmash of 30, 31, 28... even 29! While he understood the need for a Leap Day, there was no need to make things so... <em>chaotic</em>. It felt like an offense against Ma'at.)</p><p>And still the cold rain fell.</p><p>There was so much that was strange, different, <em>unimaginable</em> in this new life he had been granted. So much to learn, so much to adapt to. So much to mourn. So much lost forever, buried in the literal sands of time. He was a king without a country, a man with both too much history and too little. Everything he had known was gone or locked in museums or hidden as echoes inside the labyrinthine depths of the Millennium Puzzle. Sometimes, he had to wonder if there was really a place for him here, in this strange new world.</p><p>The rain wasn't helping his mood.</p><p>Warm arms wrapped around his tensed shoulders and eased him back against a solid chest. "Enjoying the rain?" asked his partner, voice soft and familiar and oh so beloved.</p><p>"I am now," Yami said, reminded of that which  he had momentarily forgotten. He might have lost much, but he had gained <em>Yugi</em>. </p><p>Yami shifted to pull Yugi down onto the bed beside him -- and into a tender kiss. Yugi's mouth was warm and tasted of the hot chocolate he had been drinking before coming upstairs, spiced faintly with cinnamon. The kiss was soft and languid, a slow slide of lips as they traded caresses, tongues tangling in a tender duel that would have no loser.</p><p>Outside, the cold rain fell. But inside the apartment it was warm and safe and dry. And, most importantly for Yami, there was Yugi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>